


The Magical Kim-Wu Family

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Small snippets into the life of the very magical family of Wu Yifan and Kim Junmyeon, and their two sons, Sehun and Yukhei.





	1. Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> this follows the same theme of my other domestic series, just this is fantasy and i won't be going back and forth much as i do for that series. 

Junmyeon hears his children run up the stairs, giggling and he almost shouts after them to not run, but he lets it go. They are just children, and Sehun won’t let anything happen to his brother. But, his grip on the knife in his hand tightens, someone else will be in so much trouble soon. Junmyeon glances at the clock—almost dinnertime. Junmyeon closes his eyes, takes a deep, deep breath and reminds himself that he can’t really kill his husband, not even when the man goes and does the exact same thing he promised he won’t be doing anymore.

The minute hand clock rests at 12 and the clock chimes eight. Sehun and Yukhei, his babies, come down to the kitchen again and Yukhei wraps his hands around Junmyeon’s waist and asks, “What’s for dinner appa?”

“Well, we are having chicken for dinner tonight,” Junmyeon answers, putting the knife down and using his clean hand to pat Yukhei’s head. The kid gives him his sweetest smile and Junmyeon melts. He leans down and kisses Yukhei’s forehead.

Sehun chimes in, “But appa, baba hates chicken.”

Junmyeon grits his teeth and puts on his fakest smile as he says, “What your baba likes or doesn’t like doesn’t matter in this house anymore.”

Sehun frowns and so does Yukhei, and the two brothers share a look, both equally confused. Their appa doesn’t clarify as he returns to chopping the chicken. Sehun watches his appa also point at the vegetables in the sink and the tap runs, his appa’s magic washing the vegetables. Yukhei leaves his appa’s side and comes to sit down beside Sehun on the small dining table in the kitchen and whisper, “Is appa okay?”

Sehun is ten years old and older than his brother by five years, so Yukhei thinks his gege has the answers to everything in the universe. Sehun tries to answer his best even if he doesn’t know what he is talking about. So, he says, “I don’t know.”

Sehun and Yukhei keep Junmyeon company and soon the chicken and veggie fried rice is done. Junmyeon serves them and Yukhei pouts at the fourth empty seat on the dining table. He asks, “Are we not waiting for baba?”

Junmyeon gnashes his teeth this time, trying to not look too mad in front his children. “No, he is busy at the academy, love. Don’t worry, he will eat when he comes back home.”

Yukhei nods and they finish their dinners. Junmyeon even pulls out the tub of chocolate ice cream for them. It is a weekend night, Junmyeon can allow them this sugar rush before bed. Plus, their happiness and wide smiles are among the things he treasures the most.

After the dessert is demolished, Junmyeon tells them to go and clean up. He knows they won’t be getting to bed right away and they will probably play for some time. That gives him some time to clean the dishes, even though he doesn’t really have to use his hands. Being a water mage does make so many household chores easier. Thus, he dims the light in the living room, settles on the big poofy sofa with a glass of wine, waiting for his lying ass of a husband to return.

And an hour later, Junmyeon hears the backdoor creak. He had just finished his second drink. He hears Yifan’s footsteps and he increases the lights in the living room, surprising his husband who cries, “What the fu—fudge!”

Junmyeon puts down the glass on the coffee table and finds Yifan with his back pressed to the wall beside the kitchen. Yifan stutters, “I, I thought you were asleep.”

Junmyeon closes in, and Yifan further presses himself to the wall, his eyes shifting everywhere. Junmyeon notes the soot marks, the small scratches all over his neck and arms. He narrows his eyes as he recognises the scent on Yifan’s cloak. He sniffs and whispers, “Brimstone, why do I smell brimstone on you Yifan?”

Yifan clears his throat. Junmyeon might be shorter than him and look gentle and sweet, but he knows the rage of the water mage, especially when he made a promise and then broke the promise he had made. He scrambles inside his head for an answer, “I, I, it was an experiment back at the academy—”

Junmyeon hisses as he pokes a finger at Yifan’s sternum. “Don’t even lie, Wu Yifan. I know you went demon hunting again.” Yifan widens his eyes when he realises he had been caught. Junmyeon bites his lip and shakes his head as he steps back. “You promised you will not return to the field!”

Yifan sighs and tries to hold Junmyeon, but the latter steps away, his eyebrows furrowed and the anger still palpable. Yifan tries, “I am so sorry Myeon, I know I promised. But I swear, I had to help.” He pats his own body and smiles, “I wasn’t seriously injured, see?”

Junmyeon looks up at the ceiling and says, “Seriously?” His foot taps the floor as he looks back at Yifan again, “Are you waiting for something to kill you then?”

Yifan exhales and he feels like all of the air is seeping out of his lungs when he sees Junmyeon’s eyes shining with tears. He pulls Junmyeon and the latter doesn’t protest as Yifan hugs him as tight as he can. He hears Junmyeon trying to not cry in his arms as he kisses the top of his husband’s head. “I am so sorry Junmyeon, I know I promised you, but I promise that this is the last time.”

Junmyeon says, his voice muffled as he winds his hands around Yifan’s waist, “You said that the last time.” He can hear Yifan’s heart beat and feel the heat emanating from him, and despite the terrible smell of brimstone, Junmyeon is just so _happy_ that Yifan returned home tonight in one piece.

Yifan sighs, “This is the last time. I need to catch the warlock who killed all those people, Yukhei’s real family…”

Junmyeon gasps as he looks up, “You found him?”

“Traces of him, Myeon, we are close,” Yifan says as he cups Junmyeon’s cheek. “I can rest only after I finish this, I promise to you I will never go and do anyone’s bidding again.”

Junmyeon smiles, he can see the honesty in Yifan’s eyes and he believes him. Five years ago, Yifan returned from a hunt with a mewling, sick Yukhei in his arms. The baby was bundled in a white cloth covered in blood and soot, and Junmyeon thought he was dead, but he wasn’t. Yukhei was just very, very sick. His human parents had been used as blood sacrifices and Yifan and the other hunters had found Yukhei, the only survivor, tucked under the bed. Junmyeon didn’t question, he just asked if they can keep Yukhei and Yifan didn’t find it in him to say no. Soon, Yukhei too became a part of their family. As the only human in the household, he doesn’t seem so phased with all the magic around him, which Junmyeon counts as a blessing.

Yifan doesn’t talk about the warlock who killed Yukhei’s family but he knows that it bothers Yifan, has bothered him since then. Even though he took up the teaching position at the academy on Junmyeon’s insistence, Junmyeon knew the day haunted him. So, he rises on his toes and cups Yifan’s neck. He presses his forehead against Yifan’s and says, “Alright, I know you want to see this to the end, and I know how much this means to you. But, please, please be safe, okay?”

Yifan smiles as he puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist. “I promise.” He tilts his head and captures Junmyeon’s lips in a kiss, and Junmyeon was thinking about banning Yifan from kissing or touching him for going behind his back, but he is not strong enough for that, so he kisses his husband right back.

They stand there at the bottom of the staircase, the kiss gentle and sweet, an affirmation of the fact that they got each other’s back and nothing will ever change it. They separate when they hear footsteps and a small, sleepy voice asking, “Baba?”

Both parents look up to find Yukhei at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Yifan walks up the stairs and lifts Yukhei up, who asks, “Where were you baba?”

“Working, baobei,” Yifan answers as he plants a kiss on Yukhei’s head.

“Oh,” Yukhei says as he yawns. He puts his hands around Yifan’s neck and says, “Can you sing me a song? Gege already fell asleep.”

Yifan chuckles, “Alright, let’s go.”

Yifan takes Yukhei to his room and puts the child down on the bed. He finds Sehun already fast asleep on the bed beside. Yifan sits down as Yukhei pulls the cover over him. He softly then starts humming a lullaby his mother would sing to him. Yifan smiles down at Yukhei, whose eyelids slowly start to droop. Soon, Yukhei falls asleep and Yifan stops singing. He presses his lips against Yukhei’s temple and whispers, “Good night, baobei, sweet dreams. Ut custodias cogitationes et stellas.”

He gets to his feet and goes over to Sehun’s head and murmur the same small prayer. He walks out of his children’s room, and ensures he makes the least noise as he walks out. He finds Junmyeon leaning against the wall outside their room with a smile on his face. Yifan closes the door, keeps it slightly ajar as he walks over to Junmyeon, who pulls him in and kisses him.

Junmyeon rubs circles over Yifan’s cheek with his thumb as he says, “You are sometimes a terrible husband, but you are a good father.”

Yifan’s heart warms up, though he scoffs, “Terrible husband? I am the best husband.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he steps back, walking towards their bedroom. “Sure, High Warlock of Koriko.”

Yifan sighs; he is still in trouble, isn’t he? Junmyeon never takes his full title unless he is mad about something. He watches Junmyeon enter their bedroom and he thinks, he will have much to make up for this time.

 

Next morning, Junmyeon is surprised with breakfast in the kitchen, and a small note:

_Morning love, I have already left for the academy. Enjoy your breakfast!_

And the pancakes are heart-shaped. Junmyeon cups his face and laughs—the High Warlock of Koriko is the most powerful warlock the country has ever seen but he is also the silliest man alive, and yet, Junmyeon couldn’t be more in love.

 

 


	2. Kim Junmyeon's Shop of Remedies

“Good bye mister Lee, don’t forget to come back in a month!” Junmyeon shouts as the old man steps out of his shop. Junmyeon wipes his hands down on his apron and turns around, putting back the jars and boxes he had pulled out to make Mr Lee’s pain-relief tincture.

The bell to the apothecary opens again and in steps a woman Junmyeon has never seen before. Junmyeon mostly has regulars who come to him for salves, tinctures and potions (only the witchy customers know about Junmyeon selling potions, not the human ones), so the young woman with soft, round eyes blinking at him is a strange face. She also seems frightened and judging by the slight bulge beneath her gown, Junmyeon understands she is pregnant. He puts on his most genial smile and says, “Yes, how may I help you?”

The woman steps forward, her eyes taking in the rows and rows of shelves filled with herbs and crystals. She wrings her hands as she steps closer to the counter. She keeps her eyes trained to the floor as she says, “Um, would you, would you have something for morning sickness?”

Junmyeon smiles; he has dealt with this before. He says, “Well, I can’t give you one particular remedy, but I can give you some ginger rocks that you can dissolve in tea or water. And some mint too.” He sidesteps around the counter and starts pulling boxes and jars. When he finds the right things he puts them on the counter and starts measuring out items for her. He packs the ginger rocks in a jar with a stopper and hands it to her. The woman takes it with a small smile; Junmyeon says, “May I ask how old are you?”

Colour flushes her cheeks and she says, “I am twenty, sir.”

“Ah, so young,” Junmyeon muses. He notes her clothes properly for the first time and realises she must come from an affluent family. An arranged marriage, perhaps? But he is not here to judge. “Have you seen a healer?”

She nods and smiles for the first since stepping here, “I am seeing healer Yixing. He is the one who sent me to you, actually.”

“Ah, Yixing, he’s a friend,” Junmyeon chuckles. As he puts her things into a small paper bag, he quickly mutters a spell under his breath, “Benedicite mater, et eam salute.” He wishes for her good health and for the baby’s as well. That is the secret ingredient to his remedies. He always puts a small spell on them, hoping it aids in the process. And it does, or else his business wouldn’t be thriving as much.

Junmyeon hands her the package and says, “Now, as I say, and Yixing might have said, every mother is different and all her symptoms too. So, if you feel this isn’t working for you, you are to come back here, alright?”

The woman nods and smiles, “Thank you sir, I am Nayeon by the way.”

Junmyeon smiles back, “See you around, Nayeon.”

Nayeon leaves after paying and with a relieved smile. It makes Junmyeon happy too. If he can help everyone who comes through here, he is satisfied. He clears up the counter again and gets to start preparing some of the repeat orders of the day. As he skims through his list, he discovers he has been asked to make some jams as well. He scoffs, jam-making is a hobby and not all his customers know he also offers them. He rubs his chin, thinking how soon he can start the preserving process when the bell rings again.

He turns around and finds his assistant—and sole employee—Jihyo entering with his youngest son in tow. Jihyo was tasked to pick Yukhei up today. Yukhei rushes for his father, who steps out from behind the counter and drops to his knees, throwing his arms open as Yukhei crashes into him. Yukhei just started his elementary school and every time he comes home and sees his father, he seeks out some sort of physical reassurance that they are still there and didn’t simply abandon him amidst a class filled with kids he has never met, and Junmyeon knows. So, no matter how tired or busy he is, he knows Yukhei needs the hugs and kisses to feel alright.

Junmyeon lifts Yukhei up and kisses his nose before asking, “How was school?”

“I learnt counting today!” Yukhei exclaims, his bright little smile on display.

“Look at my baby go!” Junmyeon says. Yukhei motions to be let down and Junmyeon puts him down.

Yukhei steps up to the counter and asks, “What are you doing appa?”

Junmyeon hands Jihyo the list and answers his son, “I have many, many things to make today.” He looks at Jihyo, who is a witch as well, and says, “Can you start on some of the potions? I have to go to the market for a visit.”

Jihyo reads through the list and nods. “I will get to it, boss.”

“Can I come?” Yukhei asks as he watches his father remove the apron and grab his satchel.

“Of course,” Junmyeon smiles and reaches for Yukhei, who immediately grabs his hand.

Together, they step out into the summer afternoon and start walking down the hill towards the main market. The apothecary is a stone’s throw away from their home and both are elevated slightly above the town. If Junmyeon were confident enough on broomsticks, he would take one but he isn’t. And he doesn’t want to use any travel spells with Yukhei around. So, they walk.

Yukhei enthrals Junmyeon with stories about his class, his fellow classmates and his teachers. His voice is filled with wonder and excitement, and Junmyeon can’t stop smiling. He was worried Yukhei might not settle in well but it has been a month and beside the slight separation anxiety, Yukhei is doing very well. They reach the market and soon Yukhei is pointing out things and naming them. Junmyeon laughs as he has to correct some words, but Yukhei isn’t bothered—he decides he loves the market, its colours and sounds, and all the people bustling about.

Junmyeon tracks down his favourite fruit seller and hands her an order of summer berries, some fresh spices and wild honey. The fruit seller too is enamoured by Yukhei and hands him a handful of sugared almonds to try. Junmyeon nudges him, “And what do we say when someone gives us something?”

“We say thank you!” Yukhei tells his father and then turns to the lady, “Thank you miss!”

“Oh, you are welcome!” the woman says. She pats his head and says, “What a lovely child.”

Yukhei grins in response. The woman promises Junmyeon the goods in two days time and Junmyeon leaves with an extremely satisfied Yukhei chewing on his almonds. Junmyeon notes the time and realises it is actually pretty close to Sehun’s school day ending, so he suggests, “Hey, what say we go pick your brother up?”

“Okay!”

They make their way a little further from the market where the high street starts. They walk down the cobbled path, well Junmyeon is walking, Yukhei is skipping and singing his favourite nursery rhyme. They get to Sehun’s school just in time, the school bell rings and kids pour out of the building. Parents and their children are reunited and soon, Sehun too comes running out with his two best friends, Zitao and Jongin.

Junmyeon knows their parents as well. Jongin comes from a mage family like his but Zitao is human. Jongin is getting picked up by his sister, who shyly waves at Junmyeon and Zitao gets picked by his mother. Sehun, meanwhile, is surprised to find his father here. Junmyeon usually remains busy in the shop and has Jihyo pick up his older son as well. Sehun runs up to him for a hug and Junmyeon obliges only too happily.

Sehun steps back and asks, “What are you doing here appa?”

“I wasn’t too busy, so I thought I would come pick you up,” Junmyeon replies.

“I came to pick gege up too!” Yukhei exclaims.

Sehun laughs as he grabs his brother’s hand. Yukhei hands him some almonds and the two start talking about what they learnt at school today. Junmyeon falls in step behind them and listens to their conversation. It has been decided though, for Sehun, that he would go to the academy when he is of age, that is, when he is sixteen. Sometimes, Junmyeon thinks it is unfair that Sehun may not have a choice in this, unlike Yukhei, but he is magical, and he would need to learn how to control his powers one day. Already, every time he is overwhelmed or emotionally strung, he would send things flying around the room.

Sehun is a Halfling, his father was a wind sprite and his mother a human. Sprites don’t settle with humans, in fact, it is taboo among them, so his mother was left to fend for herself. If Junmyeon hadn’t gone down to the river on that fateful day in April, Sehun wouldn’t have become a part of their life. His mother was crying by the river and Junmyeon took pity on her and brought her home. Yifan, in those days, used to spend almost all his time out in the field, doing the king’s bidding and helping hunters kill errant supernatural creatures, so Junmyeon didn’t mind the company of Sehun’s mother, Ela, in his house. Yifan too, didn’t mind her much and they became friends as well.

However, she didn’t survive after she gave birth, no matter how hard Junmyeon and Yixing tried. Crazy winds had picked up when Sehun came to the world, crying and exercising his lungs to the maximum. At first, Junmyeon wasn’t sure and Ela said she was an orphan, so he didn’t know exactly what to do with Sehun. However, it was Yifan who urged Junmyeon to keep Sehun and thus, the child became Kim-Wu Sehun from then.

And it was hard, raising a child. But looking at Sehun now, at ten years of age, with his brother, Junmyeon feels his heart fill with love. He says, as he looks at his children with much fondness, “Sehun, Yukhei, why don’t we stop by the bakery before going back?”

Of course, the suggestion is met with joyful approval and they take a small detour as they walk towards the bakery. They step inside and the smell of butter and bread makes Junmyeon smile. Sehun and Yukhei rush towards the pastry display and have a tough time deciding to choose between all the delicious things behind the glass.

Seokjin, the bakery’s owner, steps forward and waves at Junmyeon, who waves back. They know each other and he is among the few customers who are huge fans of the jams Junmyeon makes. Seokjin chuckles when he finds the brothers gaping at all the baked, iced goods on display. He says, “How about some sweet egg tarts and strawberry jelly cakes?”

“That sounds nice!” Sehun exclaims.

Yukhei too agrees, “Yes! I like strawberries!”

Seokjin laughs and looks at Junmyeon, “What do you want hyung?”

“Oh, just pack me a few of your awesome butter croissants,” Junmyeon says.

Seokjin prepares their orders and the children ecstatically bid the baker goodbye. Junmyeon, before leaving, says, “Oh, by the way, your order will be ready by next month, is that okay?”

Seokjin chuckles “Hyung, I can wait for some of your jam, no matter how long you take!”

Junmyeon chuckles as steps out. Sehun and Yukhei divide the bags amongst themselves and use their free hands to hold their father’s. Junmyeon coos at the gesture mentally. He notices how tall Sehun gets almost every day and Yukhei lost a baby tooth a week ago—they are growing but they will always be his babies.

They reach the shop and find Jihyo pack some things up for a customer. Jihyo says, after the man leaves, “Hey, so, some of the potions would need some time, so I have already set them on the stove, and chopped up for the rest.”

Junmyeon nods as he puts down the satchel. He pulls out plates and cups and says, “Okay, can you put on some tea? I got some croissants.”

“Oh, from Seokjin oppa’s bakery?”

“Yep.”

Jihyo claps her hand in glee and gets the tea paraphernalia ready. Sehun heads over to the door and turns the open sign around and exclaims, “Tea break!”

Junmyeon laughs; Sehun likes tea a whole lot for a kid. Yukhei on the other hand isn’t that fond, so Junmyeon pulls out some milk from the icebox for his youngest. The kettle boils over next and Junmyeon pulls out his selection of tea bags. He picks out the lemon tea for himself while Sehun picks out the strawberry one and Jihyo chooses some white tea with lavender.

They pull chairs and stools around the counter and are enjoying their small break where Jihyo asks about Sehun’s school day when the bell rings above their door. Junmyeon turns around to tell off whoever is there but he is surprised to find his husband at the entrance. He gets to his feet and walks over to him, hands already reaching forward to grab Yifan and press a small kiss on his lips. He asks, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I have nothing to do after class today, so I decided to head home but then I saw the closed sign and thought, you never close before five, so what gives?” Yifan answers.

Junmyeon chuckles; Sehun and Yukhei abandon their treats to come greet their baba and Sehun says, “Baba, come have tea with us!”

Sehun and Yukhei pull Yifan towards the counter and Jihyo grabs another chair. Yifan chooses the same tea as Sehun and Junmyeon passes him the third (and last) croissant. He leans down and his lips brush against Yifan’s ear as he murmurs, “Funny, how Seokjin packed only three.”

Yifan puts his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and smiles up, “Call it magic?”

Junmyeon laughs and goes back to his seat.  Soon, Sehun and Yukhei launch into stories about what they did today at school and Yifan pays them all his attention.

The clock strikes four thirty soon and Junmyeon decides to close up early instead. He dismisses Jihyo, who wanted to stay back and clean up, but Junmyeon doesn’t allow it. She was already holding down the fort when he wasn’t here in the afternoon. Jihyo bids goodbye soon after and Yifan, Sehun and Yukhei help Junmyeon clean up and close the shop.

Junmyeon is in the back, making a to-do list for tomorrow as Yifan keeps Sehun and Yukhei company in the front. However, Yifan wonders what is taking Junmyeon so long, so he makes his way to the back and finds his husband frowning down at a piece of paper. His head is bowed and Yifan looks at the curve of his nape, always so inviting. Thus, Yifan comes to stand behind him and kisses his nape.

Junmyeon feels Yifan’s lips on his nape and he smiles. Yifan kisses a trail down Junmyeon’s nape and mumbles against his skin, “Whatever it is, do it tomorrow, okay? Let’s go home for now, please?”

Junmyeon can’t argue with that when Yifan is leaving kisses like that, so he sighs, “Okay, okay.” He puts the pen and paper aside and turns around. He puts his hands on Yifan’s shoulders and rises on his toes to put his lips on Yifan’s.

Yifan doesn’t wait to snake his arms around Junmyeon and pull him close. Their lips slide against each other, languidly, in a familiar rhythm. Before the kiss can get too intense, however, Sehun shouts, “Baba!”

Junmyeon and Yifan separate with a laugh. Yifan cups Junmyeon’s face and says, “We have to continue this tonight, yeah?”

Junmyeon scoffs, “Yes, my dear husband.”

They join their children and after Junmyeon locks the store down and activates all the wards, the Kim-Wu family slowly make their way uphill to their home.


	3. Hexes and Exes

It is a Sunday and Yifan knows Junmyeon heads to the flea market every Sunday, and he himself sleeps in, so Yifan is not surprised when he wakes up to an empty bed. Yifan refrains from accompanying Junmyeon unless asked since he hates crowds. Also, it allows him to wake his kids up and make them breakfast and spend all the time with them.

Usually, Junmyeon takes a good couple of hours, and sometimes more, to return. So, it is quite shocking when Junmyeon returns home in an hour and that too with doors banging and panting.

The backdoor flies open just as Yifan is pouring some juice for Yukhei. Junmyeon steps in and points at Yifan with a scowl and says, “Your ex just hexed me!”

Yifan frowns in confusion while Sehun and Yukhei understand the word “hex” and throw each other scared, confused looks. Junmyeon steps forward and slams his hand down on the breakfast table. “Remember someone named Rohan? He just met me in the market, figured out who I was and then cursed me!”

The name does jog Yifan’s memory but Rohan was such a long time ago! They were hardly teenagers then! But then Yifan remembers how he cheated on the guy and Rohan essentially comes from a long line of fae, so no wonder he held on to that grudge. Yifan gets up from the table and shakes his head, “You cannot be serious.”

Junmyeon crosses his arms and glares, “Oh, but I am.”

Yifan pulls open the fridge door and picks out an egg. He hands it to Junmyeon and puts a bowl on the counter. “Fine, break the egg, we will see if indeed you are cursed.”

Junmyeon keeps glaring as he cracks the egg. Yifan looks down at the egg and gasps when he sees the yolk is indeed red, a sure sign of being cursed. He murmurs, “Oh, dear…”

Junmyeon frowns down at the red yolk swimming in the green ceramic bowl. His areas of expertise don’t include hexes or curses, so he doesn’t know what this _exactly_ means. He fumes some more, “What?”

“Ah,” Yifan murmurs as he pokes at the yolk, which breaks and more red liquid flows out and mixes with the white, tinting it orange. “He seems to have put a blood curse on you.”

“A blood curse?” Junmyeon gasps. “Isn’t that the one where the cursed person’s health slowly deteriorates?” When Yifan nods his head with a grim expression, Junmyeon yelp and grabs Yifan by his collar and shakes him, “Why, why couldn’t you control your hormones better when you were younger!”

While his appa shakes all the bones in his baba’s body, Yukhei asks Sehun, “Gege, what is hormones?”

Sehun shakes his head, “I don’t know. But…”

Yukhei doesn’t get to hear what his gege had to say when Yifan manages to pull Junmyeon off himself and says, breathing heavily, “Myeon! It is easy to take off, don’t worry! You aren’t married to the High Warlock for nothing!”

Junmyeon mollifies but only slightly. He plops down on a seat and says, “Alright, alright. What do we need to do?”

“We wait till night,” Yifan taps his fingers on the table. “We have a half-moon tonight, and I will need some ingredients, so…”

“Is appa sick?” Sehun asks, his voice wavering. “A curse is a bad thing, isn’t it?”

Yukhei only understands the words “appa”, “sick” and “bad thing” and he promptly bursts into tears. Junmyeon and Yifan both get alarmed and each swoop down on one child. Yifan pulls Sehun closer and tries to soothe him while Junmyeon picks Yukhei up, who is sobbing and hiccupping, and rubs the child’s back.

Yifan coos, “No, no, your appa will be fine. I just need to remove the bad thing and your appa will not even feel a thing!”

“Yes!” Junmyeon nods as Yukhei lifts his face from the crook of his neck. Junmyeon smiles as he wipes the tears and snot away, “It is not that bad of a thing too, I will be fine.”

Sehun and Yukhei aren’t convinced, but they chose to trust their parents for now.

 

Yifan tucks Sehun and Yukhei to bed as Junmyeon prepares the bath and the candles. The children still look upset, no matter how much Yifan tries to reassure them. As soon as he steps out of their room, Yukhei slides down his bed and hops onto Sehun’s, who makes space for his brother.

Yukhei puts his head against Sehun’s arm and asks, “Will appa be okay?”

Sehun sighs and turns to his side. He replies, “If baba says he will be fine, he could be, right? Our baba has many powers.”

“Appa too!” Yukhei chuckles.

Sehun giggles; Yukhei puts his arm around Sehun and snuggles deeper as he mumbles, “Thank you gege, good night.”

“Good night.” Sehun too throws his arm around his brother and soon, the two fall asleep, even though their little hearts remain worried.

Meanwhile, back at the bathroom, Yifan is dumping a whole packet of sea salt into the hot bath water. He then adds some lavender and basil, closes his eyes and starts chanting, “Auferat malum, ut eam aqua lavaret.”

Junmyeon watches as the candles flicker and a breeze blows throughout the room, fanning Yifan’s face. The bath water too turns milky for a second before it turns clear again. Yifan opens his eyes and says, “Get in now. I may need to dunk you underwater.”

“Yeah okay,” Junmyeon says as he removes his robe. He is naked and he knows Yifan will do something stupid, and he does. Yifan gives Junmyeon’s butt a light slap and grins, “Won’t let anything ever happen to that ass though.”

Junmyeon wants to bite Yifan’s head off but he also needs this curse removed. So, he glares at Yifan as he steps into the bath and sits down. Yifan cups his face and kisses his forehead, “Sorry about the next step.”

Junmyeon knows what the next steps entails, so he nods, smiling up at Yifan to console him. He says, “Don’t worry, this is my element after all, I will be fine.”

Yifan still looks sorry as he slowly pushes Junmyeon’s head under the water as he chants, “Aqua purificatis ablue peccata maledictam.”

The water starts boiling and the scent of blood fills the room even though no actual blood is shed. Junmyeon feels the water heating up around him and when he opens his eyes under the water, he is taken aback to see the water tinted red. Yifan finally pulls him up and he gasps when he finds the water had again turned clear. He pants, “What happened?”

“The curse is lifted,” Yifan sighs and leans against the tub, his head pressed against Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon sighs as well, “Oh, thank goodness.”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s temple and removes the wet bangs over his eyes as he murmurs, “I am really sorry for what happened.”

“You lifted the curse, it is okay now,” Junmyeon chuckles, “Who was this Rohan anyway? He seemed pretty pissed with you.”

“I cheated on him,” Yifan admits, sounding guilty and sheepish.

Junmyeon gasps and his eyes widen, mostly in amusement, “My, my mister warlock! Who knew you had it in you!”

Yifan groans and rolls his eyes, “I was fifteen, fourteen when I met him. It wasn’t serious, but he is half-fae and half-witch, and total crazy.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “That explains a lot.”

Yifan laughs as well as he looks down at Junmyeon and his flushed cheeks and toothy smile. He kisses one cheek and says, “You know, I am glad I met you.”

“Hmm,” Junmyeon hums as he pulls his knees up and gazes at his husband. “Where would you be if you didn’t?”

Yifan laughs, “Probably sad and lonely after Yixing dumped me.”

Junmyeon smiles, “So, you think Yixing would have still dumped you even if you didn’t meet me?”

“Yes,” Yifan nods, his face all serious, though Junmyeon can tell his husband is being silly again, “Yixing knew I was useless and Taekwoon swooped in at the right time, so even if I never met you, I’d still be sad and single.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Can you believe it has already been twelve years?”

Yifan smiles as he turns Junmyeon’s head slightly to kiss him on the lips. “I can sometimes, and other times, I cannot. But whichever, I am still glad it is you.”

Junmyeon hums under his lips and kisses Yifan back. He leans back and says, “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

 

Next morning, Junmyeon and Yifan can tell their boys are restless. Sehun keeps glancing between his fathers and Yukhei keeps doing the same, and poking Sehun on his arm. Yifan pours Yukhei his juice and finally asks, “Okay, spill, what is with you two?”

Yukhei pouts and looks at Junmyeon, “Is appa okay?”

Junmyeon smiles as he puts down his and Yifan’s cup of coffee down on the table. He sits down beside Yukhei and pulls him close as he says, “I am fine.”

Sehun frowns, “How are you sure?”

Yifan sighs but keeps smiling as he grabs another egg from the fridge. Junmyeon summons himself a bowl when he understands what his husband is up to. Yifan hands him the egg and Junmyeon cracks it. Sehun and Yukhei both almost topple over as they lean forward to look into the bowl. To their relief and delight, the yolk is pure yellow. Yukhei jumps into Junmyeon’s lap and shouts, “Yay! Appa is fine!”

Sehun too slides down his chair and hugs Junmyeon on the other side. He mumbles, “I am so happy you are okay.”

“Of course appa is fine,” Yifan grins, “As if baba will let anything happen to him.”

Junmyeon just rolls his eyes at his husband, but Yifan sees the love behind all the exasperation anyway.


	4. By The River One Summer

Yixing laughs as Yukhei comes running down the stairs dressed in a raincoat. Junmyeon too sees him and starts laughing. He asks his son, “My love, what are you wearing?”

“Xing uncle said we might get wet, I don’t wanna get wet!” Yukhei complains.

Yixing grins as picks Yukhei up, “Don’t worry Xuxi, your uncle Taek knows magic to stop you from getting wet!” Junmyeon nods when Yukhei looks at his father for confirmation.

Sehun shouts from the top of the stairs, “I am going to catch the biggest fish!”

The men laugh and Yixing pulls on Junmyeon till he can whisper, “Since I am taking them, you two better not do anything I wouldn’t.” Yixing even winks and Junmyeon feels his face heating up.

Yixing and Taekwoon are taking the kids tonight on their yacht and they would set sail tomorrow morning. Taekwoon and Yixing take this trip once every three months or so and usually, Yifan and Junmyeon are invited for some early morning fishing but this time Yifan is busy at the academy and Junmyeon has to brew a few complicated potions, so his sons expressed intentions to go instead. Sehun and Yukhei are too excited at the prospect of catching fish and sailing. Junmyeon couldn’t say no and he knows Yixing and Taekwoon will keep his babies safe.

Yixing is a healer by profession, treating both human problems and magical maladies. Meanwhile, his husband Taekwoon is a gumiho unlike any other gumihos. Yixing and Yifan used to date once upon a time and when they moved to Koriko twelve years ago, Yifan and Yixing met again after years. A bout of possessiveness later, Junmyeon realised Yixing wasn’t here to steal his husband away and they slowly became friends. And they eventually had to develop a healthy relationship since Yixing’s patients are usually sent his way.

Yukhei doesn’t remove his raincoat despite the adults trying to convince him, and Sehun refuses to leave without his favourite stuffed toy. Yixing soon bids them goodbye and Junmyeon reminds his sons to behave. As soon as the door closes, Junmyeon sighs, leaning against the door. The house is blessedly empty now, and as a parent, this is a rare treat.

So, he turns the radio up and starts singing along to it. He finishes cleaning the kitchen, then the living room and when he is done, he decides to take a bath. He looks at the clock before and realises Yifan would be home in an hour. He grins when he realises he _does_ have an empty house, which means he doesn’t have to worry about _noises_. His face does heat up at the thought but it has been some time since Yifan and Junmyeon really took their time with each other.

He is about to draw a bath when the telephone rings. He races down the stairs and picks it up. “Hey,” Yifan says, “It’s me.”

“Hello,” Junmyeon says, “Yeah, tell me?”

“I heard Taek’s taking the kids to the boat, so, we will be free tonight?”

Junmyeon grins, “Yes, can you believe?”

Yifan chuckles, “As much I will miss them, I miss you too.” He clears his throat, “I was thinking, why don’t we go on a date. I heard the houseboat is back on the river this summer.”

Junmyeon scoffs, “You don’t even like fish.”

“But you do.” Junmyeon can hear the smile in Yifan’s voice.

“Alright, alright. I will be ready, come home quickly.”

“Yes, my love, see you!”

Junmyeon puts down the receiver and grins. A date? He better be well prepared then. He heads upstairs and looks for his favourite bath salt. He stocks some dried herbs and essential oils in the house itself for his personal use. Yifan doesn’t bother with potions for his magick, but Junmyeon does, so he keeps some handy. As he goes through all the jars, he hums to himself, “Lavender? Rose? Calendula? Yes…”

He also ends up grabbing some red clover blossoms and chamomile flowers. They are all dried so he measures equal amounts of each and as he mixes them thoroughly, he murmurs, “Flos vere noctem diligit me adiuvet.” The scent of the dried flowers become stronger, and he smiles. He ties everything in cheesecloth with twine and takes a sniff of it. It smells wonderful and he can’t wait to soak in it.

As he slides down the tub, into the hot water, he smiles again, and can’t stop smiling. He is sort of excited for tonight. Yifan and he hadn’t spent a night together, without their children, in ages. He isn’t complaining though. He loves his boys and he enjoys every moment spent with them, but he misses being only with Yifan too at times. And no, he doesn’t mean he is not having any sex, but just the intimacy and companionship of being alone together is what he misses.

He stops soaking when he feels like enough time as passed. He removes the cloth pouch tied around the faucet and uses his powers to draw all the moisture out of it. He wants to use it on some other day too. He decides he rather likes this concoction. Having a herbalist as a mother has given him a keen instinct for understanding which herbs and flowers go together, so he is always making or thinking of new mixtures and tinctures.

He puts on his robe next as he massages some sweet almond oil into his skin. The oil is barely scented, so it doesn’t hide the scent of flowers, but amplifies it. Next, he is looking into his closet, wondering what to wear. Since, Koriko is still going through summer and it is still late July, Junmyeon decides to keep it simple and puts on a white button-down and jeans. He sucks out the moisture from his wet hair as well and doesn’t style it, just lets the dry hair fall where they may.

The telephone rings down in the living room again and Junmyeon rushes down. He picks it up and he already knows it has to be his husband, and he is right when he hears Yifan say, “Hey, Myeon. You ready?”

“Yep,” Junmyeon says.

“I am coming in.”

Yifan uses an apparition spell to manifest into the living room with a loud pop and Junmyeon walks up to greet him, hands around his neck and a kiss on his lips. Yifan hums as he cups Junmyeon’s face and says, “Hello.”

“Hello to you too,” Junmyeon chuckles.

“It is so quiet, I am almost scared,” Yifan scoffs.

Junmyeon chuckles some more, “Tell me about it!”

Yifan’s gaze softens as he looks at his husband. “You look nice.” He watches with much amusement how, even after so many years, Junmyeon still starts blushing at every compliment. He chuckles as he steps back and touches his own collar, “Well, give me a few okay, I don’t want to look like a bummer beside you.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as he watches Yifan go up the stairs and take off his teacher outfit—the black suit, shirt and chequered tie with his flowing black academic cloak. He thinks how Yifan can wear that academy uniform and still look hot. Whenever Junmyeon visits the academy, he always finds young girls and boys hovering around his husband, giggling, and Junmyeon doesn’t even get jealous, just thoroughly amused.

Yifan, though, always been sort of oblivious, and careless, with his own appearance. Negatives of a powerful warlock, really. Junmyeon can remember all the times Yifan had almost left the house in mismatched socks or haphazardly buttoned shirts or uncombed hair. It amazes Junmyeon how Yifan can remember all the spells in his eight hundred paged grimoire but he forgets where he keeps his shoes every morning.

Junmyeon spends the time Yifan takes to get ready by putting down the recipe he made today in his herbalist journal. He wonders if he can perhaps turn it into a bath salt, or some sort of cosmetic lotion to offer in his shop. He is seated in the study he shares with Yifan, head bowed over his journal, chewing his lip. He hears footsteps and he doesn’t have to look up to know who it is. He feels long fingers trace the small hairs on his neck and then, a pair of lips follow. Junmyeon hums and twists his head to look up with a smile, “Hey, ready to leave?”

Yifan has put on some jeans as well, along with a light blue shirt, the top three buttons unbuttoned. His wet hair trails water down the side of his face and Junmyeon raises his hands to remove it, and dry his husband’s hair. Yifan chuckles, “I will never need a towel.”

“You do it on purpose, don’t you?” Junmyeon asks, his eyes narrowing but holding no malice.

Yifan leans into the touch on his neck and smiles, “Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, we gotta go, I made reservations.”

Junmyeon gets to his feet, eyebrows rising up his forehead. “You made reservations?”

“Of course I did!”

 

The summer breeze blows over the river and brings with it the smell of jasmines and honeysuckles. Junmyeon takes a deep whiff of it and closes his eyes. The houseboat restaurant is a phenomenon, it travels along all coastal cities in the country, and Koriko is a stop. The special thing about this houseboat is that the entire staff here are magical creatures, and the humans can’t even tell. They are all either river nymphs or sea sirens who left home because they found no interest in luring humans to their doom.

The food is always good, and the atmosphere even better. The upper deck has seating for no more than twenty heads and is decorated with summer blooms and fairy lights. An elf plays soft, lilting music and there are candles affixed to every table, and Junmyeon loves, _loves,_ the romantic setting.

Yifan pours them some homemade wine and he smiles, “They outdid with the decorations this year.”

“They did, yes,” Junmyeon smiles as he cups his face.

A waitress, a nymph, sashays towards them and smiles when she recognises Yifan. “Ah! The High Warlock! Greetings sir!”

Yifan gets flustered slightly and tugs at his collar. Junmyeon covers his mouth to hide the smile at Yifan’s reaction. His husband prefers to stay lowkey and never attract attention but he can’t help it, he is much too famous. The nymph says, “Master said you will be visiting. So are you ready to order?”

The menu is set but Yifan opts for the vegetarian option. Junmyeon knows Yifan abhors fish and the fact that he still brings him here every year makes him smile and fall for the man some more. The food arrives and they get through dinner, finishing the whole bottle of wine and sharing the dessert between them.

Yifan gets a smidgen of caramel sauce on his upper lip and Junmyeon leans forward, cups Yifan’s chin and Yifan throws him a confused look. Junmyeon just grins before he puts his lips on Yifan’s upper lip and licks the sauce off it. Junmyeon hears Yifan gasp and Junmyeon doesn’t pull back, not entirely. Their faces are inches away and Junmyeon smirks, “You had sauce on your lip.”

Yifan raises his eyebrows and grins, “Thank you.” He leans in and noses along Junmyeon’s jawline. “You know, you smell so good. I noticed it in the house too.”

Junmyeon laughs, “I am trying a new recipe.”

Yifan kisses his neck and says, “I like it, it’s already a hit.”

They stop putting off patrons with their PDA and pay for their dinner. Yifan suggests a walk by the riverside, and Junmyeon agrees eagerly—they don’t have any rush to return home tonight after all. They lace their fingers together as they start walking by the riverbank. The stroll is nice, accompanied by the gentle zephyr blowing through and the people in the park enjoying themselves. Yifan talks about his day at the academy and all the shenanigans his fellow teachers and students got into today, and Junmyeon listens, looking intently at Yifan, watching the lights reflect off his eyes, his heart feeling warm and fuzzy. The houseboat usually docks at the park by the river, and Yifan and Junmyeon don’t notice as they talk and stroll along the bank that they have run out of park, and civilisation.

The lights dim and Junmyeon laughs, noticing it first, “Hey, I think we are walking towards the pool.”

Yifan frowns, “Which pool?”  

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head, “The pool, where the pixies live, Fan.”

“Ah, yes,” Yifan chuckles as he remembers. “Been a while since we went there.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty place,” Junmyeon grins and tightens his grip on Yifan’s hand. “Let’s go!”

The pixie pool is a place known to every magic user in Koriko, and some humans know too, but not every human gets to see the pixies, who choose to appear as they please. The pool was created when a small branch of the river—that snakes through the city before spilling into the sea—broke off and fell into a rock basin. A small waterfall adds to the charm and since a lot of water mages come here annually for the elemental ceremony (Junmyeon doesn’t like coming to those because of certain reasons), it has become a beacon of power, and it attracts a plethora of supernatural creatures.

Yifan and Junmyeon get to the pool and the former gasps when he sees the schools of luminescent pixies flying about. Junmyeon says, “It is summer, after all!”

They sit down at the edge of the pool and Junmyeon rolls his jeans up to dip his feet into it. The water is cool and the energy from it buzzes through Junmyeon’s body, making him smile. Yifan sees it and sits down behind him, his knees caging Junmyeon in and he leans forward, kissing the side of Junmyeon’s neck. He hums, “I can feel how happy you are. And you smell so fucking good, fuck.” He plants kisses on every available surface of Junmyeon’s neck, his senses near intoxicated.

Junmyeon laughs as he raises his hands. There is energy, pure and clean, coursing through his entire body, and there is the slow churning of heat, of arousal growing too. The proximity to the pool, brimming with so much magic, is affecting him. He leans back, putting his head on Yifan’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. He murmurs, “There’s so much…I can feel it everywhere.”

Suddenly, Junmyeon gets an idea. He leaps to his feet and starts unbuttoning his shirt. The swarm of pixies buzz about his head and Yifan watches him, transfixed, his skin tinted a bluish purple light as he takes his shirt off. Yifan asks, feeling a little breathless, “Myeon, what are you doing?”

Junmyeon giggles, “Going in, of course!”

Yifan bites his lip as Junmyeon pushes the shirt down his shoulders and drops it to the ground. He then unzips his jeans and pushes it down his legs. His underwear too goes next and Yifan knows no water mage in their right mind would ever step into water with clothes on, so he is not surprised. Junmyeon looks over his shoulder and smiles at him, “You are welcome to join, you know.”

Yifan doesn’t need to told twice. He gets to his feet as fast as he can and Junmyeon laughs. By the time Yifan is undressed, Junmyeon is already in the water, chest-deep as he waits for his husband to join him. The water is cool, pleasant against his skin and he closes his eyes, letting the water speak to him. He feels arms wrap around his waist and he opens his eyes to find Yifan standing in front of him.

Yifan pulls Junmyeon closer to him and the latter puts his head on his shoulder. Yifan runs a finger down Junmyeon’s spine and he shivers at the touch. Junmyeon says, his voice soft and airy, “Remember the first time we moved here?”

“It was a year after our wedding, wasn’t it? The year I received my title?”

“More or less. I was so happy to come here in this city of rivers, and lakes, the sea.”

Yifan chuckles as he cups Junmyeon’s face and kisses him chastely, “Water and you.”

Junmyeon kisses Yifan back and smiles, “You won’t understand.”

Their lips meet again and again, slowly losing its tenderness. Hunger, desire, the heat in their veins amplifies, swells. Junmyeon is feeling crazy at the way Yifan keeps stealing his breath with every slide of his lip, scrape of his teeth and brush of his tongue. Yifan’s head swims, his senses filled with the sweet scent that emits from Junmyeon, his water magic probably making it more intense. He reaches down and squeezes the soft globes of Junmyeon’s butt and the latter groans into the kiss. Yifan feels Junmyeon sinking his blunt nails into his skin in response.

Yifan pushes Junmyeon’s body closer to his and he feels the other’s arousal; he hopes Junmyeon feels his too. Junmyeon suddenly wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist and the other scrambles to hold onto him. Yifan breaks the kiss and Junmyeon grins as he pants, pushing the air back into his lungs. He licks his lips and says, “Yifan, I want you take me right here, please.”

There is desperation laced in Junmyeon’s words and there is need swirling in his dark eyes, and Yifan swallows. There is no one around for miles, and Junmyeon is attacking his neck with kisses and bites, so his resolve reduces to nothing pretty fast. Yifan lets out a small moan when Junmyeon nips along his collarbones, and he makes his mind up.

Yifan carries Junmyeon up to the bank and he conjures up a sheet to lay flat on the grass. Junmyeon laughs but he doesn’t complain when Yifan puts him down on it and comes back to kiss him. Their bodies slide against each other and that friction is enough to make Junmyeon lose his mind. Junmyeon arches his back and moans when Yifan’s hands roam all over his body and over his cock, his fingers feeling so good around his length. Yifan mouths along his neck, his lips wet and hot against his skin, biting and sucking. He grabs onto Yifan’s back and his nails sink into the flesh as he whimpers, “So good, Fan…”

Yifan mouth moves lower and lower, and Junmyeon moans when he feels the hot lash of Yifan’s tongue on his nipple and the subsequent scrape of teeth leaves him heaving. Years passed by and Yifan still manages to drive him crazy, always knowing where to touch and kiss. His mouth moves even lower but skirts around Junmyeon’s cock and latches onto the inside of his thigh. Junmyeon shudders when Yifan sucks a mark into the sensitive skin there.

“Fuck, fuck, Fan, just,” Junmyeon throws his head back and whimpers, unable to finish what he started to say because Yifan just inserted two fingers inside him. Junmyeon realises it is already slick and finds his voice, asking, “What?”

Yifan chuckles, “I am not the best conjurer in this country for nothing, love.”

Junmyeon chuckles; he can’t believe Yifan used his powers to conjure lube but he is not complaining, not when Yifan gently, carefully opens him up. He finds Junmyeon’s prostate, and massages it, making Junmyeon arch his back again and see stars behind his eyelids. “Yifan, please, please…”

Yifan grins, “Please what, love?”

Junmyeon frowns up at Yifan and moves his hand slightly, and a narrow stream of water from the pool rises and hits the back of Yifan’s head. The warlock yelps and Junmyeon laughs, “Keep asking redundant questions…”

Yifan pouts as he removes his fingers and pulls Junmyeon’s knees around his waist. He will have his revenge. The mage bites his lip, in anticipation and Yifan smirks once before he slowly pushes in. Junmyeon gasps, his lips parting, no sound coming out as Yifan’s girth stretches him, agonisingly slow but perfectly. Junmyeon’s hands scramble on Yifan’s back, and he murmurs, “Goodness, it has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Fuck, Myeon, it has been,” Yifan exhales as he tucks his face into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. “You are so tight.”

Yifan takes his time and it is too much, but Junmyeon won’t have it any other way. Their lips meet, Junmyeon licks into Yifan’s mouth, making the warlock groan. Yifan breaks the kiss and as he looks down at his husband, his breath catches. Some of the water Junmyeon used to attack him fell on Junmyeon’s face as well, and the drops of it sparkle under the bluish light, like crushed diamonds. His eyes too reflect that same luminosity and Yifan can’t stop staring, can’t believe how beautiful Junmyeon is.

Yifan puts his elbows on each side of Junmyeon’s head and slowly pulls out till the tip. Then, he thrusts forward till all of his cock is sheathed inside Junmyeon. Yifan watches as Junmyeon closes his eyes and moans, throwing his neck back and biting his lip. Yifan pushes his fingers through Junmyeon’s light brown hair and grabs onto it as he sets the pace.

Junmyeon’s grip on Yifan’s shoulders tightens as Yifan thrusts in and out of him at the speed Junmyeon _loves._ It is fast, giving Junmyeon no moment to collect himself and making his body take decisions of its own, chasing the pleasure that Yifan is giving him.

A rough tug at Junmyeon’s hair and a hard thrust, jabbing right at his prostate has him crying out loud, “Yifan, oh my, more!”

Yifan puts his lips back on Junmyeon’s neck again and sinks his teeth into the soft skin as he rams into Junmyeon, grasping for his pleasure, feeling Junmyeon tighten his walls around him. The heat, the slick of the lube and the motions are loud and Yifan wonders what would happen if someone walked in on them right now. The sound of skin slapping against skin can’t be masked by his own moans or Junmyeon’s.

Their bodies are pressed close and Yifan can feel the hurried thud of Junmyeon’s heart against his, and his warm breath fanning over his shoulder. He looks at Junmyeon and finds him looking back at him, his eyes open but hooded, shiny with tears. Yifan cups his face and kisses him, he can feel the energy zapping in the air. Sometimes, individual magick is affected by the person’s state of mind, and sex magic is affected by energies, it is potent when around the elements, and Yifan knows that between them, they can light up a whole town right now.

Junmyeon too feels it, and it makes his eyes water. They don’t go about having sex under the starlight, beside a water body where he can feel his own powers expanding. He can hear the water in pool become disturbed; lightly lapping against the bank and that is how he knows he is nearing his climax. He pulls down Yifan’s face to kiss him and winds his other hand down, his fingers curling around his cock. He strokes himself hard and fast. The air sizzles and he feels his own skin burning before the knot in his gut melts and he feels hot cum shoot out of his cock and paint his body and Yifan’s.

Yifan follows soon after, and Junmyeon shivers when he feels hot cum filling him to the brim. Yifan slumps over him and pants. Junmyeon runs his clean fingers through Yifan’s hair and kisses his shoulder. He mumbles, “That was…different.”

Yifan kisses the side of Junmyeon’s neck and laughs, “I know, I feel it still. Can you?”

Junmyeon nods; Yifan falls to his side and traces the curve of Junmyeon’s cheek with his finger. Junmyeon turns to look at him, a small, gentle smile on his face. Yifan whispers, “I love you.”

Junmyeon whispers back, “I love you too.”

 

Next morning, Junmyeon wakes up in the bed alone but he hears noises in the kitchen, so he sits up with a smile. He stretches and sighs when the kinks in his muscles dissolve. Last night’s memories come back and he smiles wider. After Junmyeon helped them clean up, Yifan used magic to get them home after they were dressed, and they went for another round in their bedroom. Junmyeon can feel all the sore areas in his body, and it hurts but it also feels nice.

He gets to his feet and picks up a robe to cover his nakedness. He makes his way downstairs to the kitchen and finds Yifan, shirtless save the pyjamas, making coffee. He wraps his arms around Yifan’s waist and presses his face into Yifan’s back. He says, “Morning.”

“Morning, love,” Yifan greets back. He pours the coffee into two mugs and asks, “When are the kids returning?”

“In the afternoon,” Junmyeon replies.

Yifan turns around and hands Junmyeon one cup. He frowns, “I miss them. Mornings are so quiet and dead without them, isn’t it?”

“I know, right,” Junmyeon chuckles as he takes the cup. “I almost feel like Yukhei will come running into the kitchen anytime and ask for his orange juice.”

“And Sehun will wince watching his younger brother drink juice right after brushing his teeth,” Yifan adds and laughs. Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, sipping his coffee. Yifan’s eyes fall on the burgundy marks dotting across the pale skin peeking through the gap in the robe and he licks his lips. He puts down his cup and says, his voice heavy, “Hey, till they return, why don’t we take advantage of it?”

Junmyeon widens his eyes, he knows that look in his husband’s eyes. He steps back, hugging the cup to his chest as he shakes his head, “Absolutely not, I am still recovering!”

Yifan chuckles and pulls Junmyeon closer, “Fine, let’s let take our coffees outside and cuddle?”

“A much better option!” Junmyeon agrees and makes his way to the patio at the back of the house.

Except, Yifan somehow snakes his hands under Junmyeon’s robe anyway and Junmyeon is only so strong. Thankfully, the back of their house looks into the sea and no fishermen were out on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are wondering, yes, those pixies saw EVERYTHING


	5. A Primer to This Verse [I should have posted this first, I am: s t u p i d]

A little introduction to this verse, I suppose, since this isn’t set in the real world.

So, the verse is set in the vibrant, beautiful seaside city of Koriko, which, if you are a Ghibli fan, you know where this is /wink, wink/. Yifan and Junmyeon moved to this city right after Junmyeon graduated the academy (more on that later on) and Yifan got his title as the youngest warlock of a city in all of history. They got married very young (I am following the Potter verse where people seemed to marry young) at only 22/23, became parents for the first time at 23/24 and for the second time at 28/29.

**The city**

About Koriko, it is a monarchy but the king alone doesn’t wield all the power, he has a whole congress for it. The king is aware of both the magical and non-magical world, and when I meant Yifan was doing the “king’s bidding” that meant he was doing something very dangerous that king would trust with no one but him.

**The main characters**

Yifan is the High Warlock of Koriko, which means he is _very_ powerful. His parents were half-demons, thus, it is implied, his powers may be more demonic than organic in nature, but he was raised differently, so he is not a bad warlock, he uses his powers for good, like hunting down magical criminals and such. However, Junmyeon frowns at this a lot since Yifan has come home many a times bloodied, bruised and broken. Just because he has demon blood in him, he heals fast but Junmyeon knows that it doesn’t make Yifan immortal, or invincible. After Yukhei came into their lives, Junmyeon finally convinced Yifan to take up a teaching position at the academy, who were only too happy to receive such a famous, celebrity teacher.

Junmyeon is a water mage with a half-human herbalist for a mother. He was raised pretty much in seclusion till he was carted off to the academy at 16. He met Yifan there and they didn’t start dating till it was Junmyeon’s last year of schooling. His marriage to Yifan was frowned upon by many in his community since Yifan’s blood is seen as impure by water mages, who practice only organic magic, so Junmyeon is sort of excommunicated from his coven. But he doesn’t care, he still has his mother on his side, so he is cool. In the beginning, he used to accompany Yifan too on missions but he stops when his apothecary takes off and his business grows, and he realises he hates killing people, even if they are terrible people who commit crimes. He is very skilled in potion making and herbal remedies. He also dabbles in making jams and preserves when he gets the time or orders.

Sehun is a half-sprite; his mother was human and his father is a wind sprite. His powers are manifesting and controlling winds, but since he is a child and Junmyeon and Yifan aren’t sprites themselves, his powers sometimes goes out of hand. Sehun can’t control his power at times when he is emotionally overwhelmed, so his parents have decided to send him off to the academy as soon as he turns 16.

Yukhei is human and his parents were murdered by a notorious warlock that Yifan has spent all his life tracking. Yukhei is aware of the fact that his parents and brother are magical, and he isn’t. Though, in later life, Junmyeon takes him on as an apprentice and teaches him basic organic magic, which Yukhei picks up fairly easily.

**Organic magic and demonic magic**

Organic magic is the power that witches/mages draw from the earth, from the elements itself. Each witch/mage has an affinity: earth, air, fire and water. Organic magic users believe in clean and pure energy, and are almost never seen using their powers to harm others. They often use spells to just amplify the powers they draw from nature.

Demonic magic is rare but not uncommon. The source of energy in this type of magic can come from demons and/or ghosts. Warlocks/witches draw their powers through either necromancy or blood magic. Some rare demon magic users may have demonic blood in their bodies itself. They are excellent at conjuring and spellomancy.

**The Academy**

The Academy of Magic is just what you may derive from its name. It is a school where witches, warlocks and mages go to learn magic and control their powers. They are taught a variety of subjects ranging from divination to conjuring. The school takes on people from the ages of 16 and everyone graduates at 22. Human are aware of this place but they don’t know how to find it, and every ruling monarch knows about this place too, even if the Academy is autonomous.

 


	6. Herbs for the Wounds, Love for the Healing

It has been two days since Yifan’s last scry. The clock reads fifteen minutes after midnight and Junmyeon is still wide awake, his heart clenching and unclenching in worry. He hasn’t slept well at all after the day Yifan showed up home in the middle of the day only to pack a bag, pull out his box of blood charms and left with a kiss and teary eyes that struck fear to Junmyeon’s very core. This was it. His husband had tracked down the warlock responsible for the death of Yukhei’s parents and hundreds of others. Junmyeon knew this was important to Yifan even if Junmyeon was so unwilling to let him go.

Their children, Sehun and Yukhei do not know of course, they think their father is off to some work thing. Yifan had been scrying just to keep up with the lie when Junmyeon knows how dangerous it is to scry with untrusted objects or water from previously unused sources. But the last time he saw Yifan was two days ago and Junmyeon has not known peace since.

He moves from the bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen. He puts the kettle on the stove and grabs his special blend of lavender and chamomile tea. He sits down on the small table and puts his head down on the table as he waits for the water to boil.

Five years ago, when Yifan was still active as the king’s High Warlock, he was on the trail of the notorious warlock named Blaj. The man had murdered numerous people to create various dark magical objects. He kept calling it as his own science experiment. The house Yifan was called to belonged to Yukhei’s birth parents, who were slain, their bodies drained of blood and their eyes missing. Yukhei was only a couple of months old and someone had put him under the floorboards so Blaj wouldn’t get to him. Yifan found the mewling infant and brought him home.

Sehun was only five then and Junmyeon was already overwhelmed at times with one child, especially a half-sprite like Sehun. But he couldn’t say no to Yukhei, not when the child was sick and needed a home. Junmyeon and Yifan nursed him for days. Yukhei knows nothing about his origins and they knows he may ask one day, thus, Yifan wants to make sure he gets the man who did such heinous things to his parents.

The kettle whistles and Junmyeon gets up to pour it into a mug. He is about to drop the strainer with the tea leaves into the water when he feels one of the wards around the house being removed. He puts the mug aside and he is about to use the hot water as a projectile when he feels something else. He can sense the metallic twang of blood, slowly dripping down somebody’s body. He drops the kettle on the floor and opens the backdoor and almost sways when he sees Hakyeon, a fire mage, carrying Yifan, walking up the path.

Junmyeon rushes forward and meets them halfway. He chokes on a cry when he realises Yifan is unconscious and bare-chested with coagulated blood all over it. His face too is bruised and bloodied and Junmyeon feels his eyes welling up. He looks at Hakyeon, who smiles, wane but hopeful as he says, “We won Junmyeon but Yifan is in a bad shape. He was alone with the maniac, we aren’t sure what he did. We need a healer.”

Junmyeon rubs his face and straightens his spine. He can’t afford to lose his head. He looks at Hakyeon and his lips still tremble as he says, “You know where the living room is, I will send for Yixing.”

Hakyeon nods and moves towards the house. Junmyeon, meanwhile, collects all the water vapour in the air and makes a vague aquatic shape—the emblem of most water mages—and sends it to Yixing. Then, he runs inside, towards the living room where Hakyeon has laid Yifan down on a couch. Junmyeon falls to his knees and cups his husband’s face. There is a massive cut on the top of his eyebrows and most of the blood on his face seems to be from it. There is a cut on his lips, but the criss-crossed slashes on Yifan’s chest are what make Junmyeon crumble and hold back a sob. They are deep and his chest is barely moving as he breathes.

Hakyeon says, “Junmyeon, don’t break down now, we need to help him.”

Junmyeon, in the light, now sees wounds on Hakyeon’s face too. He nods and gets up, “You are hurt as well.”

“Don’t worry about me. Tell me how I can help.”

With Hakyeon’s help next, Junmyeon manages to clean all the blood from Yifan’s body. As he expected, the cuts would need stitches and this close, Junmyeon realises they make two specific symbols or runes, to be exact. He realises they are the runes hagalaz and nauthiz, the H with an uneven middle stroke and the I with a diagonal line slashing it in half. Hakyeon explains, “I think Blaj might have used the runes to stop and weaken Yifan’s power.”

Junmyeon shivers at the implications, but if Blaj is dead the runes do not work anymore, so he also feels relieved in a way. There is a knock on the door and Hakyeon gets up to open it. Yixing tumbles in, Taekwoon following and they both gasp when they enter the living room. Yixing rushes over and checks the pulse on Yifan’s wrist. He quietly asks, “He lost a lot of blood, right?”

Junmyeon nods; since the human body is mostly water, he always had the innate ability to judge a person’s wellbeing by sensing the water in their bodies. And the amount of blood Yifan had lost is terrifying to him. Yixing presses his shoulder and says, “Okay, I will get to stitching the wounds. You get to your thing, okay? We need all your best healing salves and potions.”

Taekwoon looks at the stairs and says, “Yes, I will go check on the kids and make some tea.”

Junmyeon is grateful he called for his friends and for Hakyeon’s presence as well. He takes care of Hakyeon’s wounds and learns of what happened. Junmyeon already knew of Yifan and some other warlocks and mages tracking Blaj for years. Apparently, they had finally locked down on one location, thus, they all had to leave so abruptly. On asking, Junmyeon learns they did have one casualty and the rest of them who were physically better took the others away from the scene, which Hakyeon says, was this small, abandoned village now up in flames and will be soon magically locked so no essence of magic used there ever escapes.  

But when they finally faced Blaj, the warlock built a shield so he could attack Yifan and only him. Junmyeon feels a keen shiver run down his spine when he hears how Hakyeon watched the whole fight, how Yifan fought till he couldn’t stand anymore. They could only get to help Yifan when Blaj finally died and the shield dropped.

Junmyeon doubles over the kitchen counter at one point as he makes a healing paste, biting back the urge to cry. He can imagine how Yifan must have struggled. Runes carved into flesh are a terrible ordeal—he has read enough about it. But he collects himself and focuses his attention to make the paste of eucalyptus, African violets and other herbs. He mutters the right spell and waits for the paste to glow before picking it up. Yixing is almost done with the stitches, murmuring a spell as he works. He is not really touching the needle or the string, the things move on their own, closing the wound with perfect precision.

Yixing finishes up and motions at Junmyeon to come over. The two of them then put a thin layer of paste over the wounds and wrap it up with linen bandages. When they are done, Junmyeon kneels by Yifan’s head and cups his husband’s face. Yixing inhales deeply and gets to his feet, choosing to give the couple their space. With a light press of his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, he walks into the kitchen where he finds Taekwoon brewing some tea.

Taekwoon is a gumiho but he is the strangest fox spirit Yixing had ever encountered. He isn’t into fooling men and women, seducing them out of their riches and then disappearing. He is amazingly domestic and well, loyal—he has been with Yixing since they first met each other ten years ago. He doesn’t even use his nine tails much, the only way anyone could ever tell he isn’t completely human are his pale amber eyes.

Taekwoon turns around and pours the fragrant tea in cups. He asks, “How is Yifan?”

“He will be fine,” Yixing answers as he picks a cup from the counter. “Junmyeon will fix him up in no time.”

“You fixed him too.”

Yixing chuckles, “I just closed the wounds, Junmyeon is more than enough to heal him!”

Taekwoon scoffs as he checks the blood replenishment potion Junmyeon is brewing in the cauldron. Junmyeon did tell him to keep an eye on it and call him as soon as it turns clear yellow; the mixture is still a murky brown, so Taekwoon returns to look at his husband, who is perched on the counter, blowing the steam wafting from his cup. Since he put on Taekwoon’s sweatshirt by mistake, his fingers are almost covered and it is adorable, so Taekwoon inches closer and kisses Yixing on his temple. Yixing is startled, but he grins next, his dimples appearing, “Taek! Whatever was that for?”

“For nothing at all,” Taekwoon mumbles.

Back in the living room, Junmyeon is on the couch now and Yifan’s head is on his lap as he slowly cards through his husband’s dark hair. He gently touches the bump on Yifan’s temple and winces. He curves over and places a tender kiss on the temple. A small smile curls his lips up when he thinks how Yifan’s mission is finally over; Junmyeon doesn’t have to wait up nights dying in worry if Yifan will walk through their door again; he doesn’t have to lie to Sehun and Yukhei anymore about their father’s whereabouts. He exhales in relief and leans back in the cushions.

He slowly falls asleep, the day’s events getting to him. He had a lot of orders to make today and he worked relentlessly to keep his mind off Yifan’s absence. But now he is home, so he can finally sleep in peace.

 

When morning comes, Junmyeon feels warm and feels some weight on his side and on his knees. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Yixing and Taekwoon curled up in the couch opposite, Hakyeon on a chair, and then he notices his sons—Yukhei is curled against his side and Sehun is leaning against his leg, both still asleep. They must have woken up and come down to find their fathers in the living room. They missed their baba as much as he did.

Sehun is the first to wake, blinking his eyes open. Junmyeon smiles down at him, his hand reaching down to brush the bangs of his forehead. Sehun gets on his knees and peers at his baba. His gaze rakes over the bandages and the cuts and bruises on Yifan’s face and he grimaces, “Appa? Is baba okay?”

Junmyeon nods, “He will be okay.”

Sehun nods, choosing to trust his appa. He touches the cut on Yifan’s lips and says, “Was he hurt badly? Is this why baba didn’t come home all those nights because he was on some super-secret business?”

Junmyeon is taken aback by Sehun’s words; he had no idea Sehun would figure it out but he slowly nods his head. Sehun smiles a little as he pats Yifan’s arm, putting his head on it. Yukhei wakes up next and he gasps, loudly, “Baba!”

That seems to wake Yifan up and Junmyeon bursts into tears immediately when his husband’s eyes open and his lips parts. Sehun shouts, “I will bring baba some water!”

Yukhei and Junmyeon help Yifan sit up. Yixing and Taekwoon too stir awake and are all grins when they see Yifan is conscious. Sehun returns with a cup of water and Yifan smiles as he takes it. His hand shake a little but Yukhei is there to catch his wrist and help him stabilise the cup. Yifan takes a large gulp and falls back on the cushions. Yixing chirps, “How are you feeling?”

Yifan takes a deep breath, bracing himself. Every inch of his body aches but with his family huddling around him, he feels a lot okay. So, he smiles, “I am feeling fine, Yixing.” He touches his chest and winces a bit when he feels the stitches, “Guess that was your handiwork. Thank you for patching me up.” The nightmare is over, and when he looks at Junmyeon’s teary eyes and smile, he knows it is truly over. “And thank you to you too.”

Junmyeon rubs his eyes and cups Yifan’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Yifan melts under the tender press of Junmyeon’s lips and his heart flutters in happiness. He leans back and Yukhei crawls into his lap, his eyes wide and cheeks puffed out. Yifan cups the back of his back and says, “Baobei?”

Fat drops of tears roll down Yukhei’s cheeks and he mutters, “Is baba going to be alright?”

Yifan smiles, “Of course I will. Your uncles and appa fixed me right up!”

Hakyeon finally wakes up as well and Yifan asks him about the other warlocks and mages. Yixing and Taekwoon don’t let Junmyeon do anything as they bustle in the kitchen, Hakyeon in tow. The four of them huddle on the couch and Yifan is smothered in all the cuddles and affection. Sehun accidentally makes Yukhei’s hair strands fly in every direction and their parents start laughing. Yifan and Junmyeon share a glance and Junmyeon feels his whole heart melting at the sweet, soft smile aimed at him. Yifan puts his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder and the latter nuzzles it, murmuring, “I am so happy you are home.”

Yifan whispers, “I am glad too.”


	7. Cleaning Day

“Honey!” Yifan shouts.

“Don’t you _dare_ honey me!” Junmyeon shouts back as he swats another imp out of the way. “This is totally your fault!”

Yifan would like to digress since it was Sehun who sent the gust of wind flying around their attic, thus disturbing the nest of imps that had made the space their home. Though Junmyeon _can_ argue that Yifan should have not let Sehun use his magic to clean the dust, but Yifan is lazy and that everyone in the family knows.

Their house is brimming with a lot of magic, both active and residual, so it attracts many magical creatures. They have gnomes in the garden (that help with the flowers so none of the humans are complaining), a few wood pixies up in the trees and sometimes, Junmyeon has seen moon sprites come down too in full moon nights. Now, these creatures are harmless and peace-loving—but not imps. Imps are probably the peskiest, vilest magical beings that measure under a foot. They are as big as a palm, have leathery wings, sharp, pointy teeth and _love_ making their nest in dark, cool places, that is, right now, the Kim-Wu family’s attic. Humans often mistake them for bats. They also misplace items (Yifan now knows where his golden pocket watch went) and break things when they please (Junmyeon now feels bad about scolding his sons for breaking a plate which they claimed they didn’t).

Sehun and Yifan were on attic cleaning duty while Junmyeon and Yukhei were clearing up the living room. The summer equinox is upon them, so Junmyeon wanted to clean the whole house out, dust out the negativity so positive energy can come in. As an elemental mage, he’s very particular about these things, but as a warlock, Yifan doesn’t care but lends Junmyeon a hand every year anyway.  While Junmyeon prefers cleaning the human way, Yifan decided to cheat and asked Sehun to blow the dust away. Sehun, now at twelve, is a bit better at channelling the flow of the winds he conjures but it’s mostly hit or miss. Today was both a hit and a miss. They got most of the dust out but they also disturbed the imp nest.

How were they supposed to know a family of imps have made their attic their home? No one had come upstairs in weeks. So what Sehun’s winds overturned some empty cardboard boxes and dragged out the pests? How is this Yifan’s fault alone? But they can’t fight over this now as the imps attack Junmyeon, Yifan, Sehun and Yukhei, screeching and clawing at their faces.

Sehun uses gusts of winds to keep the creatures away from him and his brother. Junmyeon has a broom in hand while Yifan has an old badminton racket. Junmyeon feels an imp nibble at his elbow and he growls, “That’s it!” He drops the broom and shouts, “Consto!”

The imps freeze; the one biting at Junmyeon’s elbow is mid-bite, the ones hovering around Sehun’s head stop moving as well. His husband and children look at him, Junmyeon points at Yifan, “Go on, vanquish them.”

Yifan nods, jumping forward. He closes his eyes and chants, “Magicis creaturae, quae nobis non vexas abierunt!” The imps make one long screech before they implode into nothing. Yifan opens his eyes and looks around the room, “Are they gone?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon huffs. “Now get back to cleaning and absolutely _no magic_.” He glares at his husband and oldest son as he says the last words. Both Yifan and Sehun look sheepish as they rush off to clean the window ledges the human way of course. Junmyeon drags Yukhei back down and when they are in the living room, Yukhei giggles, “Hyung and baba are so scared of appa!”

“As they deserve it,” Junmyeon smiles, winking at his son. “How many times have I told them to not use magic to clean?”

“Many, many, many times,” Yukhei says, nodding his head.  

Junmyeon ruffles his younger son’s head and the child smiles, his front tooth missing. Junmyeon grins as he picks him up and kisses his cheek. “Okay, we’re done here. Let’s make those grumpy heads something to eat, hmm?”

“Okay!”

The kitchen was already clean so it did feel the tiniest bit awful that Junmyeon was about to mess it all up but hey, it’s a kitchen where all of them spend a lot of time in and keeping it spotless will always be a struggle. He grabs his apron and also Yukhei’s as he pulls out his father’s book of recipes. He picked up some lemons yesterday from the market, so he thinks about making some lemon shortbread cookies. He grabs the fruits and cuts them in halves, and instructs Yukhei to juice the fruits.

He starts with the batter and by the time he has formed the dough, his husband and oldest shuffle into the kitchen covered in cobwebs. Junmyeon tries to not laugh as he says, “Looks like you two finally listened to me, huh?”

Sehun grumbles, “We cleaned everything.”

“Even picked out the junk we can throw away,” Yifan adds.

Yukhei tries to take a swipe at the butter but fails when Junmyeon takes it away. He says, pouting, “We’re making cookies.”

Sehun widens his eyes, grinning, “Cookies?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon warns. “First, you two, go get cleaned up.”

Both son and father zoom out of the kitchen, running up the stairs. Junmyeon chuckles, perhaps they are hungrier than expected. He decides to fry some savoury pancakes up as the cookies rest and then bake. Yukhei happily takes up the duty of washing vegetables and he starts singing a nursery rhyme as he works. Junmyeon smiles, watching his son hum and wash the carrots with the utmost concentration. He has been thinking for some time now, and he is yet to tell Yifan but he thinks Yukhei can be taught some magic, especially potion-making. Yukhei loves hanging around Junmyeon when the latter works on potions and tinctures and always has a hundred thousand questions. Mortals, or humans, don’t always practise magic since words need power but something like potions or charms might be just right for his youngest.

Yukhei even fills up a kettle and struggles to take it to the stove but Junmyeon helps. He drops a kiss atop Yukhei’s head and says, “My little assistant, aren’t you?”

Yukhei grins, “I want to be like Jihyo noona when I grow up! I want to help appa!”

Junmyeon feels his heart warming up. He says, “We will see when you are tall enough, okay?”

“Okay!” Yukhei nods.

By the time the cookies are in the oven and Junmyeon has a sizeable mountain of pancakes on a large plate, Sehun and Yifan return, smelling clean and fresh and are devoid of cobwebs in their hair. Yifan turns the stove on for the kettle and they all choose their teas and their favourite mugs. Soon, they move towards the back porch and sit down with their spread of pancakes, cookies and tea.

A gnome pokes out his head from behind a tall lavender bush and Yukhei chuckles before giving him a cookie. The gnome squeaks in joy and mumbles something in gnomish and shuffles back to his den. Yukhei comes back to his parents and asks, “Baba, appa, what did he say?”

Yifan has some knowledge of gnomish, so he says, “I think he said thank you.”

“Oh,” Yukhei widens his eyes. He turns around and shouts, “You’re welcome mister gnome!”

Everyone laughs and the food gets demolished slowly as Sehun talks about his friends at school, Yifan entertains them with some hilarious stories about his students, Junmyeon talks about the almost accident at the shop and Yukhei declares he is now Junmyeon’s future assistant. Sehun leans against Junmyeon’s side and yawns. The sun is setting and the skies are clear, a beautiful blue and pink and orange that is the best part about summer in Koriko. Junmyeon cards his fingers through Sehun’s hair and mutters, “Tired?”

Sehun yawns again, “A little.”

Yifan too yawns, stretching his back. “I say we all turn in early tonight?”

Junmyeon nods but then he smirks, “But first, all of you must help me clean the kitchen.”

Yifan, Yukhei and Sehun all groan in unison.


End file.
